The present invention relates to a wheelchair. Many wheelchairs are known in the art. A known wheelchair, for example, has two side frames which are foldable by means of two crossing links, pivotable about a common horizontal axis, has steerable front wheels, and rear wheels larger than the front wheels, which are preferably manually drivable, and rotatably arranged on the side frames, a back rest which is held by a back rest support member, a seat which is carried by a seat support member, and is lowerable and raisable in dependence on the folding movement, and a foot support supported by carrying arms.
Such wheelchairs which are known in different embodiments, are composed in a large measure of metallic elements, and consequently are heavy and therefore not satisfactory in the sense of providing either travelling comfort during transportation, or adequate handling capability.